Trick Or Treating
by Damaged Danzy
Summary: The Winchesters lives as little kids. Little Sammy wants to go trick or treating, but Dean refuses because he has to be the responsible big brother.


"Dean! I just want to go trick or treating!"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at his younger brother. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with his big brown eyes and floppy bangs. "Look, I've told you over and over. Dad told us to make sure we stay in this hotel room until he comes back. Plus you're too old to do that crap."

Sam huffed and folded his arms across his chest. It's not fair, he thought to himself. He never got to have any fun. He was always stuck with his brother who constantly bossed him around. "I'm only ten years old."

"Yeah, well I'm fourteen so that makes me the boss of you."

"You're the worst brother ever!"

Dean's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. He knew that he was being a little harsh on Sam, but it was for the better. Dean knew that there were horrible things outside just waiting to get them and he had promised his dad that he would take care of Sam the whole night. It was also Halloween night which means more than likely, a real ghost or two would be out there. But on the other hand, Dean knew how much Sam would love to go trick or treating. Dean had been lucky enough to go once when he stayed with Bobby. But still, Sam's words rattled around in his ears and that's all he could hear. "You don't mean that Sammy. I'm just trying to keep you safe and be a good big brother."

Sam sniffled and hastily wiped a fallen tear away. "I'm sorry Dean. You're my brother and I love you, but I just want to go out and have some fun."

Contemplating the choices between staying home and having an unhappy brother and disobeying his father, Dean sighed before standing up. He fiddled with the amulet on his necklace before turning around to Sam. "Well come on Sammy, get up!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we're going to go trick or treating, we need costumes."

Sam's face immediately lit up and he slid off the chair. He ran smack into Dean and wrapped his arms around his brother. Smiling, Dean gripped tighter. "This is going to be so awesome Dean! I can't wait. You're the best!"

A swelling sense of pride ran through Dean. But before anything else was done, he knew that he had to call Bobby so that he could later tell their dad. Grabbing the phone, Dean dialed a familiar set of numbers and waited for the other line to pick up. Almost instantly, Bobby picked up. "Hello? Uncle Bobby, it's me Dean."

"Dean! Is something wrong? How 'bout Sammy? Your dad?"

Dean almost giggled. "Nothing's wrong Uncle Bobby. I just wanted you to know that there's a little town less than five minutes away and me and Sammy are going to go trick or treating there. Can you please tell Dad for us? Even though we'll probably be back before he even thinks about us."

Bobby let out a sigh of relief on the phone. "You had me worried for a second there kid. Just make sure you two are safe. I don't want any funny business to happen. You two will probably be back before you dad makes it home, so we'll probably just keep this a secret between us."

Dean nodded. "Okay Uncle Bobby and thank you so much!" Bobby muttered something else before Dean said goodbye and hung up.

"Did he say we could go?" Sam asked with an excited look.

"Yep! Are you ready?"

Sam nodded his head before frowning. "But what about costumes? It's not like we can exactly run to a store and buy some."

Dean squinted his eyes before looking around their tiny little cabin themed room. He scanned all the walls, floors, and cabinets before hatching an idea. "I got it!" As fast as his rather short legs could carry him, Dean walked over to a pair of antlers that were hanging near the door and quickly began tugging at them. After about his seventh attempt, they came off and fell into his hands. "You're going to be a moose Sammy!"

"A moose?"

"Moose are cool," Dean said with a smirk. "And I'm going to be a ghost." He grabbed a blanket of the back of the couch and then walked into the kitchen to get a pair of scissors. He got the scissors and then quickly cut a hole big enough for his head before throwing the sheet over his head. "How do I look?"

Sam laughed. "You look funny."

"Well you're about to look pretty silly in a second Bullwinkle." Dean found some random string lying around so he picked it up and fastened it around the antlers and Sam's head and tied it securely. Backing up, Dean admired his quick work and smiled. "Well are you ready to go trick or treating for the first time?"

Sam didn't even have to answer. He was already at the door and had his hand on the doorknob. "Of course I am! I've been ready my whole life."

Dean simply beamed before going to the kitchen and grabbing two spare buckets. He handed one to Sam and kept the other for himself. Even if it wasn't obvious, Dean felt overjoyed and for the first time in his life, he felt like a real kid just having a good time.


End file.
